120215 - Darkly Dreaming
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board DARKLYDREAMING. CURRENT ravishingCalypso CRC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CRC: Aaisha awakes with a start to the sound of footsteps in the hall. She can see Scarlet swing into view, lantern in hand. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she keeps her wide eyes pinned on Scarlet, waiting. She remembered what the twink had said before she went to sleep... -- CRC: Rather than stopping at the light switch, Scarlet comes over to the metal table Aaisha is strapped down to. She sets the lantern in the corner by Aaisha's head, illuminating a small circle of herself, and Aaisha. "Aah. You're awake." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she squints, hissing a little at the sudden closeness of the light but blinks once she's used to it. She's shaking, and she lets out a breath. "...Yes." -- CRC: "How are you feeling?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she lets out a small laugh that bubbles into a sob. -- CAT: "I don't know." CRC: Scarlet presses her mouth into a thin line. "Libby's an idiot." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT there's a sharp intake of breath and Aaisha stares at Scarlet, brows furrowed in confusion. -- CAT: "...I. What?" CRC: "She always thinks she can manipulate people like I can. But she always goes too far. You're about to break, if you haven't already." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stares at Scarlet for a moment longer, and then throws her head back with a bang laughing. Tears start falling down her cheeks. -- CAT: "I can't trust any of you can I." CRC: "You can't even trust yourself." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she goes quiet at that, staring upwards into the darkness and she slowly shakes her head. -- CAT: "No. No I can't... I hate it. You all can get in my head so easily..." CRC: "Do you know why, Aaisha?" Scarlet leans her head on her hand, propping her elbow up on the table. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stills, tears streaming freely now and her lips trembling. She swallows before she answers. -- CAT: "Because I'm weak." CRC: "Yes. But that's nothing to be ashamed of." Scarlet watches Aaisha, her brow furrowed with concern. CAT: "How. How is it not. I'm supposed to be the Empress, the top of my species Her Imperious Condescension. But I'm beaten so easily... I hid in my hive for two sweeps. I wasn't supposed to bear this title..." CAT: "I can't. I can't even keep my matesprit from her. I'm too scared." CRC: "Why? What terror does a Librarian hold, that you do not?" CAT: "...When you put it that way..." She goes quiet for a moment, considering the question. "...She could kill me. As easily as the old Empress could, as easily as you or Vigil. She. She compared me to a wiggler to her once... and I am. There's no way for a wiggler to fight an adult..." CRC: "Then why do you try?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she turns her head back to Scarlet eyes so briefly full of surety. -- CAT: "Because she shouldn't be walking over us like that. She shouldn't be going on about understanding her culture when she doesn't even bother to try and understand ours, just claims a troll and slaps the title of moirail on them. I want her to understand..." Aaisha looks away again, body relaxing as she falls in on herself. "But they took my will. I'm still barely here, just barely. I can't fight anymore... I." CRC: Scarlet sits quietly for a moment, looking down at her hands. CRC: "Do you know why I hate Libby?" CAT: "...No. Neither of you ever talked about it..." CRC: She chuckles. "We wouldn't. She still doesn't understand." Scarlet flops back up in the chair, and looks up at the ceiling, the lantern-light illuminating her long, pale neck. "Back on Arena, back home... Libby -mattered-. And I didn't." CAT: "...I always got the impression from Libby it was the opposite... Is.. is it your castes? I. I haven't had time enough to ask Serios about that..." CRC: "I suppose. Do you know what my destiny was, on Arena?" CAT: "It was to be with Jack wasn't it? You were told to... you told me that." CRC: "Yes. But even if i hadn't ended up with Jack, I'd have just been claimed by some other high-caste idiot hoping to show off. My caste was the companions. Those intended to be beautiful, funny, and attractive, and sit on the arm of some powerful male doing nothing." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she wrinkles her nose making a face. -- CAT: "I don't like how your species treats females... Pfft imagining you being kept like that... I would think you'd claw their innards out and be done with it." CRC: "Perhaps. But I was lucky enough to be sent here." She presses her hand to her eyes. The only clue you have she might be crying is the pink liquid on her fingers for just a moment. "I... I'm sorry I hurt you and manipulated you. I misunderstood what your caste was in Alternia." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her breathing stills, and she's silent for a few moments before she breaths out again. -- CAT: "I know where my caste would stand in your culture and with what the... They've done. I don't think it's wrong anymore..." She turns her head, eyes glimmering and piercing as they land on Scarlet. "But can I trust those words Scarlet." CRC: Scarlet shrugs. "I don't know. I won't lie to you, If I thought for a second you were a threat to Vigil and I, I'd be cutting up all your pretty little parts and serving them to him with a smile." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles at that, turning her gaze back to the ceiling body relaxing just slightly. -- CAT: "Then I'll choose to believe your words, because that I know is no idle threat." CRC: "Libby wants you dead, you know." CAT: "Mmm, I've been getting hints of that little mentions of it. I'm not sure why. I thought we were on better footing than that." CRC: "You have to think like a Twink to understand her, but..." Scarlet reaches into the darkness. When her hand returns to the light, she has a glass of a bright pink opaque liquid. She takes a sip. "You are the biggest barrier to her controlling the Trolls." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she grins wide at that, her smile a little shakey and the fear clear in her eyes. -- CAT: "Good. At least someone considers me a threat. The competitive nature coming into play?" CRC: "Maybe a tad. Libby needs real competition, and for some reason Jack won't let me leave Derse. Which means I just sit here and watch while she makes our whole species look bad with her ham handed attempts to manipulate people." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snorts, sighing and rolling her eyes a bit. -- CAT: "Of course, pick on the person dubbed the wiggler. Jack though... Mm. She won't hurt Serios?" CRC: "No. She won't. Surprise surprise, that heartless bitch has learned to love." CAT: "Heh. I would be very upset if I actually had to do something against Serios's quadrant... Jack. The only reason I can think of him keeping you here is because of Her... Nyarla mentioned She was going to take you, pin it on Libby and have Vigil come after us." CRC: "She? She who?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shudders. -- CAT: "I. I don't want Her paying attention. You made a deal didn't you? That's only reason She would. The one who gave me to you." CRC: Scarlet raises an eyebrow. "Deal? No? I mean, I made a bargain with Vigil, that he'd stop loving me before I stopped loving him? But that hasn't happened yet." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs and then moves her shoulder, gesturing to the marks still on her skin. -- CAT: "Not a deal with Vigil. A Deal with Them." CRC: "Oh. Them." Scarlet scowls. "Why do you think I went underground? I don't want to listen to their lies." CAT: "Mmm... won't They be able to reach you? Vigil going on a rampage would be really bad... and I'd rather he do it if we are actually antagonizing you not because of Them." She pauses tilting her head before her eyes landed on Scarlet. "What do you mean Their lies?" CRC: "I listened to them at first, during my session. The Horror Terrors lie." CAT: "Unsurprising. As you can probably see we've had one bad mixup already. What are they lying about?" CRC: "Everything." CAT: "Mmm, so Lila is in trouble." CAT: "...Is the other Libby being from another timeline a lie?" CRC: "Yes." She takes another sip. "I find notes from myself sometimes, you know? Other mes, that existed for other sessions." She holds up a piece of paper, with loopy pink writing connecting bright gold dots. "I know you don't read our language. It says, 'There is only ever one Archivist.' " CAT: "So. She's stealing Nyarla from me. To break me?" CRC: "Or him. No offense, but he's a Time Player." CAT: "He is. She's taken his time powers away can she actually do that?" CRC: "Yes. Wait. You're throwing a lot of She's around. Use names, or abbreviations or something." CAT: "Sorry. Libby. Libby says she's taken his powers away." CRC: "Yes, Libby has taken his powers away. But I don't think she's stolen him from you. She wouldn't betray Serios." CAT: "No, but giving my little blessing wasn't the best idea was it?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her hands are clenching and unclenching where they're restrained and her eyes are flitting around the room nervously. -- CAT: "Libby has too much power." CAT: "Over all of us." CRC: "She always has." Scarlet takes another sip. "The problem with Arena was that they never believed females were capable of anything, or a threat." CAT: "Certainly sounds like it. It also sounds like that was one of their biggest mistakes." CAT: "...Can we seperate her and Nyarla?" CRC: "The fake her? Possibly. The Real Libby can kill her." CAT: "...If Nyarla refuses to be with her?" CRC: "If someone convinces Libby it's a good idea." Scarlet finishes the glass. "Are you thirsty?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her eyes snap back to Scarlet from the corner they'd be staring at, her pupils are dilated and though her voice is controlled she's very much a nervous wreck. -- CAT: "...Yes. But you'll forgive me if I'm a little wary of whatever you might give me." CRC: "How about if I drink it first, from the same glass? Will that make you feel better?" CAT: "It would. ...You wouldn't be slipping me anything I might get addicted to would you? That wouldn't affect you?" CRC: "Would you know if I did? And isn't that oddly specific?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs. -- CAT: "No I wouldn't. It is, the talk with Libby about partnerships and the addictive nature of certain things you twinks have... has me nervous. Regardless of a stim I have no idea what else your culture might have." CRC: "If you're not thirsty, fine. But I'm not hauling my ass to the surface to get you some fresh from a fucking mountain spring crystal water or something." CRC: Scarlet pours herself another glass, and takes a drink. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snickers, rolling her head back and takes a deep breath closing her eyes to calm herself. -- CAT: "I wouldn't expect you to, your kindness is appreciated and yes I would like a drink. Please." CRC: Scarlet presses a button, and the table shifts into a sitting position. "Let's take this nice and slow, huh?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shivers as the table is moved, opening her eyes and keeping them on Scarlet hooded warily. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT She nods, resisting the urge to pull at her restraints though her hands twitch. -- CRC: "Here, just relax. Take a sip." Scarlet presses the glass to Aaisha's lips. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she feels the glass against her lips and after a moment's hesitation, her ear fins briefly flaring out before pinning back, she takes a sip of the liquid. -- CRC: It tastes like sweet fruit and mint. "Better?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT Aaisha downs the drink, her fist clenching as she forces herself to slow. Her throat had been burning. She pulls away from the glass and nods. -- CAT: "Yes, thank you." CRC: Scarlet nods, and sets down the glass. CRC: "I can't let you leave the underground areas of Derse. But I can let you up off the table, if you want. Take you to a place a little more comfortable?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she starts shivering at the offer, her eyes tearing up and when she speaks her voice is small. -- CAT: "Please." CRC: Scarlet starts unbuckling the restraints. CRC: She holds out her hand. "Come on." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she reaches out her hand, gently grasping it as she slides off the table. She shivers as her feet touch the floor, hand catching the table for balance. -- CAT: "...Okay." CRC: "I'm going to take you to the gardens, okay?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she nods, "Is that where we met you...?" -- CRC: "No. This is my private garden. Do not harm, or interfere, with any of the plants. I am not responsible for Vigil's reaction if you do." CAT: "Heh. I'm aware of that reaction... He gave Mike quite the challenge taking care of that plant." CAT: "I won't interfere." CRC: Scarlet leads Aaisha into a large open room. The lights overhead simulate early evening. Flowers seem to grow out of ever inch of the floor and ceiling, save for some walking paths of purple stone. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks around in awe, eyes wide as she takes in the sight one step behind Scarlet. -- CAT: "I've never seen anything like this on land... It's lovely." CRC: "You'll be safe here. At least for a little while. Try and rest some, all right? If you're thirsty, make sure to only drink from that pitcher over there." She points to a large pink pitcher on a table. "Everything else is laced with fertilizers for the plants and frankly I don't know if it's good for you." CAT: "As a seadwelling troll I don't think any fertilizer is good for me." She chuckles, sighing before she turns to Scarlet and gives her a gentle squeeze of her hand. "Thank you Scarlet. This means a lot... It really does." CRC: "I can't do much for you, but at least there's this, by way of apology. Try to find a little time to heal, hmm? I'll be down to check on you later." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she nods slowly, smiling a little crookedly. "I'll do my best and... I'll be here." -- CRC: "If you need anything, you can message me, or Vigil, if he's awake. Stay out of his way when he comes down here unless he asks for you specifically. He is... protective... of his plants." She heads for the door. CAT: "I'll keep that in mind. ... I never would have taken him to be one for gardening." CRC: "We are all of us, full of surprises." She slips out, and the door clicks shut, locking behind her. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stares at the door for a moment, mulling Scarlet's parting words over before sighing and carefully following the path to the table and sitting down. They really all were full of surprises. -- Category:Scarlet Category:Aaisha